


Various Extreme Kink Fills: Overwatch Edition

by cantisamasecret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eproctophilia, Eye Trauma, F/M, Fisting, Guro, M/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Public Use, REAL GROSS STUFF, Scat, Skullfucking, Somnophilia, Watersports, mysophilia, please heed the tags omg, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantisamasecret/pseuds/cantisamasecret
Summary: Gross & kinky prompt fills relating to Overwatch. Now hitting AO3 after the tumblr purge!





	1. Moira & Mercy (Mysophilia/Watersports)

Both Blackwatch and Overwatch agents know to keep an open ear up for word of new projects, so they can prepare for a long stint of avoiding the doctors in the hallways. Moira and Mercy may seem different like night and day, but it’s a complete and utter devotion to their work that ties them together and is the one biggest thing they have in common.  
Along with such dedication to their research, comes with the periodic neglect of hygiene and self-care.  
Mercy knows about it, and she’s not proud of it, but that awareness yields no action; she’ll dive right into a new breakthrough until her desk is buried in research notes and suddenly it’s been weeks since her last shower. She’ll sleep at her desk and pee in empty water bottles. Only when she notices her sweat-soaked undergarments sticking to greasy skin and the ripe, heady stink of her pits does she weigh the pros and cons of taking a break, and reluctantly showers to start the cycle anew a few days later. It’s a little ironic that Overwatch’s best and brightest doctor needs a weekly reminder to bathe…  
Moira is aware, but could not care less. She’s definitely the least apologetic out of the two, and the most dedicated to research. A nasty combination! Not uncommon for her to be scribbling something down at her desk, and simply just spread her legs and piss all over herself. The bathroom is all the way across the hall, and it’s way quicker, anyways! Blackwatch definitely has it off worse, at least Angela is somewhat apologetic.  
There’s something a little admirable about their dedication, though. They both deserve a horny agent willing to eat them out in such a horrid state, something to take the edge off after several day’s work and no sleep. Maybe they’d even be kind enough to stick around as a toilet so they can go about their work undisturbed!


	2. Soldier 76 (Public Use/Hole-in-a-Wall/Filth)

Anonymous asked:   
That Morrison hole-in-a-wall series is WOW. personally Id be tempted to turn jack into a public urinal if I were McCree 👀💦

Oh man, you’re not the only one to think that! He thought getting fucked and bloated full of his teammate’s cum was going to be the end of it, ‘til Mccree starts getting created with how to use the unlucky commander. Not only an over-glorified gloryhole anymore, but a trashcan and a toilet!The team will have their fun punch-fucking him wide open, repacking him with any shit that comes out of either of ‘em…then go around the other side of the wall to use his mouth to clean off their filth-streaked cocks and asses!  
The payload can definitely wait for a while, yeah? With how full Morrison gets, it’s not like he could get out anytime soon <3


	3. Soldier 76 (Reader Pov, Mysophilia, Toilet)

Anonymous asked:  
What about Soldier 76 coming back from a mission and goes to his room where he has you tied up waiting to be used. He just makes you link all the sweat and grime off his body and then treat you like a toilet because he's been backed up because of the mission.  


He kept you occupied leaving you tied up in a pile of unwashed laundry, so at least you had his underwear and socks to huff, and some stale piss stains and skid marks to suck on. Keeps you hooked on his stench but nothing compares to the real thing! He comes back to see you rutting against some crusty socks and old shirts with your nose buried deep in the seat of some shitty underwear, and figures it’s time for a little reward for his slut for keeping so nice and busy while he was gone!  
76 never really uses the bathroom or showers on base, which cut complaints down considerably…why would he, when he has you! Serving as both… a tough job, but ya wouldn’t have it any other way, right anon? :)


	4. Sombra/Roadhog Halloween Shenanigans (overstimulation, mysophilia)

Anonymous asked:  
Could we see Junkenstein's Monster totally breaking his beautiful new bride in?? her skin is SO pretty and her cute fresh pussy getting busted open by dirty hog dick has to be so good!! Esp if Junk is there pulling her legs back and seeing how well she can take it!  
I’m going to assume you meant Sombra, and I totally agree, her bride skin is beautiful! Almost too pretty when you remember it’s supposed to be Junkenstein of all people to be her creator, but hey, I’ll roll with it. ;)

Of course Roadie is going to be raring to have a go at her! The mad scientist can mumble all he wants about it being “part of a test”, to check her vitals and stability and blah blah blah…he forgoes the excuses and instead spreads her legs back and lets Roadhog absolutely split her apart with that fat prick of his. It’s not long until Roadhog’s snorting and groaning, leaning forward forward to rest his belly on her. Sombra can’t do much but squeal in pleasure as she outstretches her arms and scratches her long nails down his tough skin. Hopefully the limbs sewn onto her don’t pop off, or any of the stitches break…no matter, though, Junkrat’s more than sure he can fix up whatever may happen. Even if she breaks, she’s still beautiful; perfect, dare he say!  
But at the end of it, she’s still in one piece with no stitches busted and limbs intact! He has to pat himself on the back for his handiwork, for both of his creations. Roadhog cums in her so many times he’d loose track if not for the cute little bulge in her abdomen, quite literally breaking in her fresh new cunt until it’s a gaping, cum-stuffed mess that drools onto the examination table and sticks to her thighs. She’s completely dazed, panting with her face slathered in the monster’s overexcited drool. Even better for her, Junkrat has a beautiful bride’s dress to clad her in, paying no mind to all the fluid she’s covered in, inside and out.  
It’s only a matter of time until Roadhog gets his stamina back and wants another round!


	5. Mccree Reader POV (Mysophilia,Toilet,Somnophilia)

Anonymous asked:   
It must get pretty hot on the battlefield, right? Imagine McCree coming home, sweaty, exhausted and sexy as always. You’d snuggle up with him, take in his sweet, disgusting aroma, And when he gets enough energy back, he might get a bit horny, maybe making you his toilet, piss, shit and farts galore, or perhaps tying you up and giving you some good ol overstimulation, and after he’s done with you, he’d leave you there, with vibrators ;D (or just whatever you desire, these are just a couple ideas~  
I’ve had the biggest crush on Mccree since launch, anon…and him being gross is soooo fucking good. He’d be real casual and nonchalant about it, but you know he loves how fucking awful his hygiene’s become. Especially when he has someone to share it with!

He’s groggy and tired by the time you snuggle up with him, but he’s still willing to pull the covers over your head and dutch-oven the ever-loving fuck outta you, with no choice but to breath in the rank smell of his unwashed body along with his heavy farts. He yawns and pulls his pants down slightly, as the signal that you’re gonna be his bedpan for a little bit since he’s so tired he doesn’t want to get up for anything. He falls asleep drooling on the pillow and unloading a fat shit into your waiting mouth. He’ll probably piss himself soon too, since you don't think he went to the bathroom beforehand; just a straight beeline to you and the bed!   
once he’s snoring away you decide to have a little fun of your own; how could anyone resist, really? spread him out and nose at his thick armpit hair, drag your tongue down his sweaty, tanned skin and get to work spit-shining his greasy cock and balls…it’s always the best part when he returns home.  
no need to tie you up, either; he knows damn well you’re gonna happily take whatever he gives you, right? <3

\---

Anonymous asked:   
god, please, more about mccree farting and pissing <333 i've had a crush on the grimy old cowboy for the past two years and i want nothing more than to rub my face in his stinky ass and guzzle his piss like a good puppy  
ooooooh righttt? biggest horny energy outta everyone on the roster, honestly. no damn contest there! 

Sooo gross though, can’t believe that’s who you’re into, anon! ;) I bet he’d show you an amazing, nasty ol’ time. Has a hand tangled in the back of your hair to drag your face wherever he wants, starting by shoving you between his sweat-slicked legs and blasting a wet bout of gas your way. As much as he likes being dominant, he can’t help but stroke your hair and sweet talk you as you take his fat, soft cock in your mouth.  
“Y’sure you can take it all, darlin?” He purrs out, his voice and the rough chuckle that follows slow and golden like honey. He grunts and readjusts himself, pushing your head forward so his hips just barely touch against your face and your nose gets tangled in his sweaty, piss-soaked pubes. He starts to piss right down your throat, not letting up so you have to take it all at once.  
What do ya think anon, could you drink it all down without choking? No matter the outcome, he’d still have some sweet words to give. It’s only polite, after all <3


	6. Slasher 76 Murderfuck Reader POV (Filth,Gore,Eye Trauma)

Anonymous asked:   
Could we see dirty gross Slasher 76 murderfuck reader POV, please? 💖 Brains stuck on his dick from his last skull fuck, bits of bone in his pubes, blood crusted in with his smeggy foreskin... I wanna choke on it soooooo bad!!  
Gross! That’s why I love that skin so much though, I bet it’s giving you some nasty ideas to jack off to! Taking gross ol’ 76 and dressing him up all nice with that spooky, slasher look… blizz really doesn’t know how big a gift they just gave to us! ❤️

also I know ya said you wanna choke on it but I wanted to try my hand at some skullfucking soo….sorry for killing you anon! :(  
He’s like a fucking animal with encyclopedic knowledge on torturing others. Fucks like one, smells like one definitely, and is only driven by his baseless primal desires to kill…and hey, sometimes fuck, too. I really pity the poor bastard who gets caught in his path when he’s in the mood to do both…or maybe I envy them, I’m not sure. What do y’all think?  
Corners you in a classic horror-movie-dead-end of an alley, your skin bristling painfully against the rough brick of the building at your back. 76 seems to get swallowed up by the shadows…except for the outline of his hulking frame and the eerie orange glare of his mask. You think there might still be a way out, he looks like you could dart past him, just maybe if–  
He’s got a hand right up around throat and his strong chest pressed up against you before you can even think another word. Fuck, he’s fast. He makes quick work of tearing your shirt open, a quick motion starting at the collar. Nothing about his actions seem human; they’re too quick, just to the point, everything giving you the message that he’s going to get what he wants, and you’re not gonna leave this little meeting alive. It’s like he’s looking right through you; couldn’t care less about your appearance, doesn’t even look you in the eyes once… you get swept down onto your legs and a face full of his grotty cock without even a word coming from the both of you.  
His dick’s a fucking horror story in itself, and you can barely recoil in the small space between him and the wall. The putrid smell of pure dick stench and rotting guts hits you like a truck, his skin barely visible under splatters of congealing red crust and off-yellow gunk. He’s covered in old blood, the dull red staining the bottom of his stomach and his tangled pubes all the way down to his heavy balls. The hell, is he fucking his victims to death? Is that even possible?   
A terrible stinging sensation causes your thoughts to crash into one another, your eye suddenly plagued with the sharpest pain you’ve ever felt in your life. Your vision flickers and you flail in panic, not exactly knowing whats going on, and with a sigh 76 presses his knee against your chest, bearing down so your back is grinding into the wall. With a slight heave he goes in closer, a quick thrust, and the sickening pop that follows along with more flickers in your vision make it pretty clear whats going on. He nearly rips your hair out grabbing it so hard, trying to nestle comfortably in the new hole he created just for him.   
Blood and eye fluid spill down your cheek and down your chin. It’s only a matter of time until he hits brain, and you’ll really be nothing more than a drooling, brainless cunt for a disgusting serial killer. Is this how you thought you were gonna go out, anon? Pity!


End file.
